


Prompt: ‘Tis But A Scratch

by respoftw



Series: Comfortween 2020 [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: BAMF Rodney McKay, Blood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: Rodney saves the day.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Comfortween 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947178
Comments: 21
Kudos: 100
Collections: Comfortween 2020





	Prompt: ‘Tis But A Scratch

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a list of prompts for “Comfortween” [on dreamwidth](https://hurtcomfortex.dreamwidth.org/22946.html)
> 
> 5\. ‘Tis But a Scratch  
> Dealing with bleeding, blood loss, cleaning blood from someone, drinking blood.

John never wanted this for Rodney.

That didn’t mean he wasn’t damn proud of him.

It also didn’t mean that his heart wasn’t breaking for him.

“I had to,” Rodney said, his voice wavering only slightly.“He was going to kill you.I had to.”

“I know, buddy,” John said softly.He guided Rodney away from the bloodbath in front of them, his hand resting on Rodney’s elbow.Ronon and Teyla would deal with the clean up. 

Rodney craned his next to look back at the body but John stopped him with a gentle hand to Rodney’s chin, turning his face to look forward.The gesture smeared the droplets of blood that had sprayed on to Rodney’s face, rubbing off on to John’s hand and John knew that he needed to wash the blood off before they stepped back through the gate.

Rodney wouldn’t want people to see him like this.

John didn’t want people to see Rodney like this.

“I had to,” Rodney said again.

“I know you did,” John reassured him.

There was a small stream not far from where they were and John guided Rodney towards it.He rummaged in his vest for a piece of cloth and wet it.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Rodney’s eyes widened.“What?” he said, blinking rapidly.

Shit.

Rodney raised his hands up and drew in a shaky breath.He patted his face and moaned quietly as his fingers came away even more bloody.

“Get it off, get it off, get it off, get it off -“

John cursed quietly as Rodney plunged his hands into the stream, scrubbing at them with the small stones that made up the stream bed.

“Hey, no, Rodney, not like that, you’ll hurt yourself, damnit.”John pulled Rodney back from the stream, wrapping his arms around Rodney from behind until he was sitting with Rodney’s back plastered against his chest.“Ronon, Teyla!”

Ronon and Teyla came running over. 

“Get it off, get it off -“

Ronon picked up the wet cloth that had fallen onto the ground and rinsed it clean.He knelt beside Rodney and gently started to wipe at Rodney’s face.

Rodney stilled then, breathing heavily and John wrapped himself tighter around him.

“We’ve got you, ok?We’re getting it off.”

Rodney sucked in a breath and nodded, short and sharp.The water in the stream swirled pink when Ronon dipped the cloth back in and Rodney squeezed his eyes shut at the sight of it.

“I had to,” he said again.

“You saved us all,” Teyla said.She had found a cloth of her own and was working on Rodney’s hands. 

John buried his nose against Rodney’s neck, breathing him in.He hated this.He hated that Rodney had to go through this, he hated that he had let that man get the better of him, that Rodney had to experience what it was like to put his knife through another man’s throat and -

“I had to.”

“Yeah, buddy, you had to.”

“You’re ok, you’re not - he didn’t hurt you?”

John shook his head, his nose rubbing against Rodney’s neck. “I’m fine, Rodney.You didn’t let him.You saved me.”

“Good, good.”Rodney’s breathing was slowing, he was relaxing against John’s hold, every bit of blood that disappeared seeming to lighten his load.

He’d be all right.

He had to.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, comfort is a bit of a challenge for me. You can’t have comfort without some form of hurt and if any of these skew more towards the hurt than the comfort, I’m sorry! I am trying!


End file.
